Rain
by nlightnd
Summary: Rain is loneliness and pain...at least to Seras. Will she have to endure it's effects forever and alone? Rated T.. SxA...eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I can only wish and dream that I owned Hellsing. Believe me, it's definitely in my dreams:)

A/N: This is a little one shot that I'm dedicating to my friends: Aphy, Demmie and Ludifer.

Rain

The pouring rain came down in glistening, hardened ,sheets as a figure sat in an upstairs window staring forlornly outside. Sighing, the spiky, blond headed female lay her head down on her knees. She had been sitting with her back against the back of the window sill, knees pulled up to her chest while staring out the window.

The sky above seemed to share in her sadness and pain. It was all because of her master, whom she wanted to call everything in the book but a vampire! Earlier in the evening they'd fought and it had been rather loud and rowdy, bringing the entire household's attention to their vehement disagreement.

For once they hadn't argued about blood. She'd actually begun partaking of it willingly, no hesitation on her part. So just what had their cross words involved? Her feelings. Emotions. And the fact that she cared for her master more than in the master-servant capacity.

Alucard had just laughed in her face as she blushed at the revelation. He'd deeply hurt her feelings by his callousness and dismissal of her love. He'd replied by saying that she was too young in life and in the night to know love or what she wanted!

Angered, Seras insulted him as he'd insulted her. She'd told him he was a sorry excuse for a master, a cold hearted bastard and others that she couldn't remember. She hoped Integra gave him hell for each moment of emotional pain she'd suffered. God knows, she knew the heiress heard every word they'd shouted from down in the basement. Talk about a couple of sets of lungs!

Seras wasn't used to all the verbal abuse that Alucard handed down constantly. Even when formerly on the D-11 squad they'd never treated her with such disrespect and chauvinism. In fact, they'd treated her with kid gloves so to speak. All the guys took it easy on her earning her the name "kitten", which she hated with a passion! Unfortunately for her, Alucard discovered her dislike for the moniker and used it as often as he did "police girl".

As she watched the rain continue to slide down the panes of transparent glass, a shadow slid across her line of sight. Intrigued, she pushed away all thoughts of self pity; a thought occurred to her and she smirked.

Disappearing from her viewing perch, Seras reappeared in her room. Grabbing her guns, Payback and Bitch, she vanished again, her girlish giggles echoing in the stone room.

All was quiet on the firing range outside of the soft splatter of rain hitting the ground below. Pulling out her guns Seras proceeded to tear the hell out of multiple targets gaining satisfaction for her master's attitude. The more she remembered his negativity, the madder she became. She'd already lost count of how many targets she'd easily shredded in her anger.

"Sorry bastard!" Pulling back on the trigger gently, she squeezed off a round from each gun, striking the target precisely in the middle; obliterating the center mark. "I'll show him! I'm not too young to know my own mind!" Boom! Another round escaped the metal barrels. Smoke slowly wisped upwards, immediately being evaporated by the falling drops of water.

Narrowing crimson eyes in righteous, female fury, her petite body shook from the fury fighting it's way through her system. Taking many calming deep breaths, Seras forced herself to center her mind on the targets in front of her. Firing until she ran out of ammo, the draculina put her guns away, lifting her face to the sky and letting the rain wash away remnants of her bloody tears.

Glancing around the target range, she spotted some outdoor training gear that just called her name. Appearing by the punching bag, she furiously pounded, kicked and punched the huge bag, which was twice her size...easily. Working through her fiery emotions, she became so incensed that she jumped into a round house kick and, whack!, the punching bag went flying off it's metal hinges spreading stuffing everywhere.

"Damn." Shaking her head at her ignorance of her strength, Seras decided to run through a few martial arts sequences that a few of the guys taught her. The ones that dared to get close to her, that is.

The mercenaries didn't care who or what she was, only that she was on their side. None of them treated her as a monster either, which earned them big points in her book. One thing that made her smile is that Alucard wasn't fond of any of them. It pissed him off any time they stepped within twenty feet of her. He never explained his reasons for his dislike and all she could do was guess. Maybe it was because the two of them were vampires and they were mortals. But what about Integra and Walter? They were mortal. Who knew the inner workings of her master's mind? Who really wanted to?

A slight sound and movement in the grass caught her attention and her head snapped in the direction to her left. Seeing nothing the young vampire slowly moved in that direction. She wondered if her master was playing a game with her. She'd never in all her life met someone who loved to play so many games with people. His fun and games never ended. Never!

Stealthily, she drew her pistols; carefully aiming them out in front, and making a wide circle, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees in her inspection. Nothing. So far, so good and not a creature in sight.

Continuing her trek, taking her time, she crept behind the soldier's barracks where she swore she'd seen that same shadow slip into the darkness. Stepping cautiously around the corner, she studiously observed every nuance. Looking for anything out of place, she felt something wrong, but couldn't find it. Her senses were screaming out at her, begging her to see what they felt...but nothing.

A sense of dread overwhelmed her. Every second her body grew heavier with a terrible feeling she couldn't explain. Reaching out with her inner self, which Alucard had instructed her to use in times like this, she found it all too late.

"Oh, shit!"

Something reached out for her grabbing her waist. Seras retaliated by kicking, spinning, anything that would take her out of it's grasp. It's hold refused to loosen! By the hold it had on her, she could feel it's evil intent. She knew it wasn't about to let go.

The voice teased her. "Why not call for your master, Alucard? He'll save you."

At the mention of her master, Seras bristled. She needed no one's help, especially his! "The hell I will! I don't need him. I can do this on my own! Or have you forgotten who you're dealing with?"

"Spoken like a true child of the first No Life King!" The shadow cackled as it praised her fire, her beauty. "No wonder he took you...you", it ran a long finger down her pale, smooth cheekbone, "are quite a delectable beauty! And so full of fire! I feel you're fury! So perfect, you are. I shall enjoy this!"

Confused, she questioned, "Enjoy what?"

"This.", came the cold reply.

Abruptly, her body was pulled hard into another ice cold form. A hand was placed on her head, roughly pushing it to the side. "I shall enjoy giving you...the mark! Taisho." Swiftly, he struck her neck, planting his long fangs into her soft skin and began to suck out her life's essence.

Seras whimpered as her life was draining, being taken from her. Forcibly. She regretted her earlier words regarding her master. Wishing she could take them back, she fought back as tears sprang to her eyes. Knowing her life was on the line, she had no choice but to call out to him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not...she needed him.

Gathering, her remaining strength, she called out along their mental link, **_"Master...Alucard, I'm...being...attacked...need...you..., need your...help! Please...hurry...fading...fast. Alucard!"_**

The moment she'd thrown her plea to Alucard, her attacker withdrew his teeth, released her and vanished. Seras felt her body crumple, the ground looming fast. No matter how she commanded her weakened body it refused to obey her, and she collapsed hitting the ground hard.

The dying draculina lay still, her eyes searching the weeping skies for signs of the approach of her master. There was nothing yet. She couldn't move. Her rain soaked clothes adding extra weight to her lead like body, her muscle burned, her head on fire. Then the place where she was bitten started burning and spasming, the pain throwing her almost completely over the edge.

The rain continued to fall down, bathing Seras in it's tears, washing away the blood, but not the pain. Bloody tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, trekking down her cheeks landing in the rain and blood mixed puddle underneath her. Her life ebbing away while she waited for him to come, but she didn't think this time he'd come and save her. All the times previous that he had, this one time, she believed he'd ignore her and leave her to die which is no more than what she deserved, in both of their opinions.

Hypnotic, the rain's unending splatters kept her attention captive and away from her impending death. Her vision grew darker, the world around became much dimmer and she held out her arms certain of her final death. Vision stilling, Seras' body went entirely numb as she succumbed to the blackness that surrounded her.

All the while the rain fell and a shadow approached.

A/N: This was just a little something that hit me this morning. Just read/review and let me know if you like it or not...anyway, I hope you found it at least a little entertaining. :) Btw, "Taisho", is a little name I made up for this story and will be further explained in a later chap. :)


	2. Confusion Made Clear

My heartfelt thanx goes out to those who read the first chapter of Rain, and I send hugs and smiles to those who left a comment or two. ;)

Tears of a dying wolf

fironix

Ludifer

DaysOfTheNight

feefee223

Chelle Belle

Marti

softballgurl13

I appreciate your reviews so very much! Thank you all:)

Disclaimer: I only own Hellsing in my dreams...repeat...only in my dreams.

A/N: I'm unsure of the length of this chapter, so whether it be short or long I hope you enjoy it. That and I hope to throw in a surprise or two. ;) There will be language, adult situations, possible violence and more than likely some good ole innuendo's that we love! Maybe. hehe

Rain

Chapter 2: Confusion Made Clear

Seras woke, her entire body wracked in pain. Unsure of her surroundings, due to her super sensitive hearing, she knew she wasn't in Kansas anymore. Meaning she was definitely not at Hellsing. Moaning slightly, a pale hand reached up to her head; touching it lightly checking for blood or lumps.

A male voice called out to her, "Everything's intact, I can assure you." The dry, teasing sound made her smile briefly.

The voice so familiar caused her to sit up suddenly and dizziness over took her. She would've toppled from the soft bed had a figure not rushed forward to catch her.

"Slowly, slowly, my dear. You've had quite a time of things."

Opening her eyes, her mouth fell slack, her eyes bulged out of her head. For a moment she was a little frightened, but her fear disappeared with a small touch of his hand. So gentle he was, so tender in his ministrations as he checked her for injuries, tears welled in her eyes.

Long, ebony-black hair hung to his mid-back, dark green eyes observed her movements; rising, his tall frame towered over her. His skin so pale, almost translucent from the low glow of the candles. Reaching out to her, he attempted to calm her.

Uncertainty took control as she realized she didn't know the man before her. Trying to scoot across the bed to escape him, her back instantly smacked against a wall. She shouldn't be afraid but something deep inside told her to be afraid of him. Be very afraid, the voice whispered.

"Seras, you've nothing to fear from me. Don't ever fear me."

His face twisted in an indescribable expression. There was no anger or hurt, but maybe a mixture of the two coupled with a slice of pain. He reached out to touch her; she withdrew from his hand, backing away in confusion.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Seras' voice trembled as she took in the unfamiliar room filled with books and lit candles, which created a slightly haunting and comfy feeling all at once. Two wooden tables, several chairs, the bed and the bookshelves were all that existed in the room furniture wise.

Sighing, the man smiled, "I suppose I should relieve your fears and concerns first before I ask you to trust me. Let me begin by telling you my name. I was named Drumir by my birth mother who died shortly after I was born. Now, in order to fit in with modern times, I've adopted the name Alexander, and you may call me Alex."

His green gaze penetrated her red ones, "You're asking yourself why do I look like your master, Alucard? Correct?" Her head nodded and he continued.

"First, I'll tell you that you have a rough road ahead of you." Gesturing at the bandaged wound on her neck, "Tonight you were bitten by a creature known as a Sephiroth. They are known throughout vampire and other supernatural realms as vampire and werewolf assassins that work for a dark demon who's name is Rathlan."

Impatience getting the better of her, she snapped, "What the hell's that got to do with me?!" Crimson eyes flashed in the dim candlelight. "Why would he do this to me? I have no idea who he is or what he is. So why me?"

"Patience, my dear, Seras. I'm getting to that." His gaze willed her to wait a while longer and everything would be revealed.

"There's a Sephiroth in particular that despises your master above anyone else and would do anything, including hurting you to get to him."

Seras snorted. "That's a big failure there! My master doesn't give a rat's ass about me. He finally proved it last night. So this freaking Sephiroth, or whoever he is, is completely wasting his time with me." Crossing her arms she dared Alex to contradict her.

"Alucard cares more for you than you know. He's so hard on you to keep you from discovering just how much he cares. This Sephir, which they're also called, picked up on that as he's been watching you two for the longest."

Angrily, she asked him, "Does this Sephir or Sephiroth have a name?"

Amused by the spark of fire in her eyes he replied, "Yes. His name's Yosh. He and Alucard go way back. There's always been a rivalry between them since we were children."

"We?" Seras found her mind so confused at all this information bombarding her. Rubbing her temples, she hoped her mind was assimilating all it could. Who knew if there'd be a later to ask more questions.

"Yosh, Alucard and I grew up together as children. We played together; fought together on the battlefield as men, and one day Alucard was turned into the king of vampires while Yosh and I became Sephirs."

At the mention of his being a Sephir, Seras shrank back against the wall, moving far away as possible from his reaching hand. "Get away from me", she muttered. Baring her teeth, she growled at him, wishing he'd give her just one reason to let loose.

"How the hell could you lose her, Alucard?! What the hell were you doing?" Accenting her words, Integra Hellsing's hand slammed down on her desk fingers splayed wide. She was angry, no more than angry. She was furious! How could this creature in front of her manage to misplace his fledgling?

Red eyes narrowed. His temper matching her own, his mouth curled up in a sneer. "If you'll remember, _master_, I was on a mission last night. It wasn't like I was sitting on my ass thinking of a way to rid myself of a useless fledgling who can't take care of herself!"

Servant and master were standing nose to nose across her heavy, mahogany desk, accusations and tempers flying between them.

"Did you sense anything at all from her? I want to know how a weak creature, such as herself, disappears without a trace, and especially under your supposedly keen nose and senses!"

Livid at his carelessness, the heiress stood ramrod straight, blond hair swinging at her waist. She waited to hear his answer.

"During my mission last night, I heard her call to me. She claimed she was being attacked and that she was dying, but as soon as I arrived there existed no trace of Seras. None at all. I picked up a couple of remaining traces of physic signatures, but they were mingled it closely with my fledgling's so they were hard to ferret out."

Thin lips pressed firmly together, she sighed and then snapped, "Alucard, your mission is to locate Seras and eliminate any creature or creatures standing in your way. I want this done quickly, no dawdling, Alucard. You have seventy-two hours and that's all. After the allocated time has elapsed we will assume the worst...that she's been killed and will cease searching for her. Is that clear?"

Quirking an eyebrow, "I understand, master. Your orders understood and will be carried out." Even though he didn't like it, he would follow her orders, but the moment her back was turned...he'd resume his search for he'd never give up on her. Seras deserved more than that.

Bowing slightly to Integra; showing his respect, Alucard stepped backwards into the reaching shadows, leaving the room in silence.

Astounded, Integra remarked, "Damn! That's the first time for that! I can't believe he left without giving a smart remark!"

Integra went back to the growing mound of papers on her desk; prepared to work her fingers to the bone to get it done.

Reaching forward, she pressed a button on her phone. Walter's voice greeted her asking if she needed anything.

"Walter, I'd appreciate it if you'd bring me some coffee. It's going to be a long night. A really, long night."

"Very well, Sir Integra. I'll bring it momentarily."

Pushing the button again, the intercom clicked off, the heiress picked up a pen, began writing and signing, awaiting her cup of coffee.

His palm aimed towards her, meant as a calming gesture, his voice held the slightest sway to persuade her he meant no harm. "Seras, if I wanted to kill you I had more than ample enough opportunity to do so. Put away your fangs and claws. You don't need them here."

"Why?"

Intuitively, he knew what she was really asking. Why did he reveal his true nature to her? What reason or reasons could he possibly have for it?

"I believe in honesty between friends, and I'd like to be your friend, Seras. You're going to need it in the days ahead. Trust me. Tell me this, would you trust me if you'd found out that I lied about something so important? Could you allow yourself to trust someone after such dishonesty?"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "No." The petite, shaken draculina pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her thin arms around them, and laying her chin on top of her knees. "Continue your story please."

Staring intently at her, his attention so centered on the story he wanted to share.

"Between Alucard and Yosh, Alucard was the best at everything. All of our villagers even considered Yosh as a second rate warrior. One day, his sister Reisa had gone with Alucard for a walk. Many hours later she hadn't returned, so we formed search parties and went out into the forest and mountains."

Sadly, his eyes turned toward the candles staring into their glowing wicks. "Unfortunately, Yosh found her first. Her lifeless body nailed to the ground. Her stomach had been viciously slashed; her entrails spilling from her body, blood and tissue scattered around her."

His gaze returned to Seras, "Yosh believed that Alucard was the culprit and accused him as thus. In his distraughtness, he revealed news that brought us all to our knees. It seemed that Reisa was expecting a baby. Not just anyone's baby, but Alucard's child. Alucard swore he didn't know, but Yosh turned a deaf ear towards him. He swore he'd get vengeance on him someday, his grief was so great. Yosh promised that one day he'd wreak revenge on the woman that Alucard loved. She'd suffer for his sister's murder."

"How horrible." Tears cascaded silently down her pale cheeks as she felt the horror and pain of Alex's tale. The recounting of Reisa's murder cut her to her heart. That someone could be so cruel, so unfeeling ...it was difficult to believe that monster like this still existed in the world.

"Alex? What was she like? Reisa, I mean."

Smiling, his eyes glazed over in remembrance once more. "She was so beautiful. Full of life and light. Her hair, the color of gold on a warm, sunny day. Eyes so blue, the sky and sea would be envious, and her laughter was as the wind itself...light and breezy. She possessed not a care in the world."

"We never found her killer. The whole village grieved over her death. A wholesome light was snuffed out; for whatever reason...no one knew why. Her brother never recovered from it, so he and Alucard feud even to this day."

The light of a suddenly realized idea took hold of her eyes. "And you believe that this..Yosh did this to me because of Alucard? That and because he thinks that I'm Alcuard's mate?"

"I'm sure of it." Alex's words bounded out from his lips with a certain finality to them that it almost unnerved her.

Biting her lip, she pressed on with her inquisition. "And what of this "Taisho"...what does it mean?"

Just speaking of it caused her neck to ache and burn something fierce. She reached up to massage it, but the pain continued relentlessly, refusing to ease.

"It's already begun."

"What?"

"Taisho."

Growling in frustration, "What does it mean in regards to me?"

"Over the next several hours, your body will become feverish as it moves through a series of phases. Your eyes will no longer be the red color associated with true vampires. They will become a dark green like mine. You'll become faster, stronger, more powerful and more deadlier than ever."

Silence.

"Will I still be Alucard's fledgling, or will that change too?"

"You will still belong to him. But you'll also be something much more. You'll have become...a Sephiroth, a supernatural assassin. Few can stop you, even fewer can stand against you. There are rules and I'll teach them to you. I promised to reveal everything about our nature. The more you know, the more protected you are."

Getting off the bed, she stood up; crossing to the bookshelves, she ran her fingertips gently along the spine of several books. Contemplating her next words, she wasn't sure of what or how she wanted to say anything. Not anymore.

"I won't be a slave to you or this Yosh will I?"

A sardonic grin crossed his face. She was a rather clever female. That part of her would be a great asset indeed. "No. Not that he won't try, but it'll only happen if you let it. And I swear that I'll always be near should you need me."

"Now for the biggest question of all, and it just might be the stupidest one of the night." Her eyes twinkled in unspent merriment, briefly.

"Seriously doubt it. I can't see you asking an impertinent question or useless question."

Laughing, she replied, "Obviously you don't know me to well. Anyway, who gets the joy of breaking the news to Alucard?"

"You don't want to do it?"

Seras snorted in disbelief. "Uh, no! He has a rather bad temper, or have you forgotten?"

Alex stood and summoned her to his side. Touching her hand to assure her of his good intentions, "I'll take care of your master." Glancing into her eyes he noticed that flecks of green had begun surfacing eliminating the red that was currently dominant. "Work for you?"

Relieved, she sighed. "You betcha."

"Seras, I think it's time for me to return you to Hellsing. It will be easier to finish your transition there, believe me. It's been said that those who've been bitten still are under their masters...the final changes can be rather uncomfortable."

"So it's gonna hurt like hell is what you're trying to tell me. Right?"

Throwing an arm around her shoulder, "You don't miss a thing, do you?"

"I was a cop in my former life. I guess some things never leave you."

"Seras, take my hand."

She quickly obeyed, her longing for home overwhelming. What kind of mode of travel will he use?, she thought to herself. Her pondering was answered as his body faded, joining the shadows.

His voice reverberated in the small room. "Let's take you home, Seras."

Her body disintegrated and the muscles and tissue in her body turned to nothing.

Alex managed to appear at Hellsing's front gates. Still invisible, he walted by the guards on watch. Hearing Seras whimper, he looked down at her. Her face covered in a sheen of sweat, her pain obvious in the twisted features of her beautiful face. "Looks like we'll have to hurry."

Strolling through the front doors, he continued to walk through the house until he discovered Integra Hellsing's lair. Taking a deep breath, he walked through her door to reveal himself, and Seras, to the woman behind the huge desk.

Integra stretching her neck, happened to look up to see a stranger carrying Seras towards her. Alarmed, she called out to her servant. "Alucard!"

Seconds later, he emerged from the shadows to see what she screamed about. The moment he saw Seras in the man's arms, he snarled. "Give her to me."

Alex smirked, his stance completely relaxed. "Nice to see you too, old friend."

"Drumir, what the hell are you doing here?"

Still holding Seras tightly, he snapped back, "Taking care of what's yours. Apparently, you still haven't learned anything about responsibility!"

Integra's eyebrows shot towards the ceiling. She couldn't believe the disrespectful manner in which this male addressed her servant. Usually, Alucard refused to allow anyone to talk to him that way. She definitely had to have a talk with this gentleman before he left. She was certain that life was about to get a lot more interesting around here.

"Alucard, we've got trouble. You've got trouble."

Crossing his arms, the No Life King asked, "What now?"

"Seras has been inflicted with Taisho."

Red eyes narrowed in anger. "Are you sure?"

"I am certain. She bears the mark and the symptoms. Her transition has already begun. I thought it best that she be here with you as her body broke through the final changes. I knew you could ease her pain as no other."

Pausing for a moment, he searched for the right words to tell Alucard of his ancient enemy's appearance. Taking a breath, he decided it was best to just spit it out. "And another thing...Yosh is here...my brother."

A/N: My apologies to leave it on a cliffy, but I'm trying to get as many stories updated as possible without giving you an absolutely crappy plot line. I'd like to hear from you guys after you read this. I'd like to hear your thoughts. :)


	3. Rise Of A New Assassin

Thanx to the following for reviewing last chapter:

SickDeath

Amory-chan

MistressMizu

alucardgal

Ludifer

Pretty Much A Big Deal

Thanx to you all! And thanx to all of you who read:)

Disclaimer: As always I own none of the characters withing except for Alex (Who shall now be known as Dru-thought it went better with his older, truer name, so I changed it), Rathlan and Yosh. That's it. Standard warning applies for language, adult situations and violence/gore.

Rain

Chapter 3: Rise Of A New Assassin

Pale and still, Seras, her usually beautiful almost translucent-like palor now deathly white, lay on a make shift bed placed in her master's room. Short, spiky, blond hair spread haphazardly over her pillow. An occasional moan of pain escaped her cold lips, beads of bloody sweat dotting her forehead as she fought an overwhelming feverish fit. Now and then her limbs would thrash about seemingly trapped in a hellish nightmare. Her small voice calling out to the one she needed. The one who stood so close yet so far away.

Pain overwhelming her senses she called out to her master who stood stone still, back against the wall. The meaning wasn't lost on Alucard at all. It never failed when his back was literally and figuratively against the wall he came out fighting. Violently. The result...death. For anyone or anything that threatened him, or anyone he claimed as his...they were wiped from the face of the Earth, without further thought. That's the only way he knew how. Face your enemy, descisively defeat it. Period. Now, he stood helpless watching his fledgling suffer and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

"Master! Where are you?"

"Alucard."

Alucard's head turned to the newly arrived voice. "What?" He came close to snarling at his former friend in his feelings of uselessness. "What do you want, Dru?"

Dru entered the room going immediately to Seras' side. Bearing a water basin filled with cool water and containing a cloth esconced carefully in his arms, he quickly went to her side. Frowning at her condition and Alucard's aloofness, Dru did the only thing he could. For now, he would care for Seras as her master gave the impression he didn't give a shit. Sitting down gently on the mattress, he dipped the soft cloth in the cool water, tenderly wiping away the traces of blood broken out on her skin, while cooling her burning skin.

Still washing her face, sponging it slowly, he said, "She needs you, Alucard. She needs you more than anyone or anything in the world. You're the only one who can ease her needless suffering." Dipping the cloth once more, he dabbed along her neck this time smiling as the sound of a low growl assailed his ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pissed that he'd moved from her face to her neck, Alucard felt possessiveness sweep up to claim him. But how could he be jealous? He'd never felt this way about Seras before.

"It's because in a way...she's being taken from you. Another has set her a path where, for now, you can't follow. And that angers you. Admit it!" Ceasing his caring ministrations Dru glanced up at the vampire scowling at him from across the room. "It's only natural you should feel jealousy. She's always admired you, followed you without question and given you her love, although, you were too blind to see it, or recognize it."

Infuriated, Alucard snapped, "I feel no jealousy. I feel no love for this girl. She's amusement until I tire of her. Until then, she's mine! No one will take her from me!" All this he declared with a crimson glow to his eyes and a broad sweep of his hand to emphasize his statement.

"Still pretending to be an emotionless ass, aren't you?" Dru admonished Alucard, calling him up on his treatment of his fledgling. "Why?" Eyes, the color of the forest on the brightest day, skimmed over Seras' face in pity. If her master didn't truly care for her and want to help her then it must fall to his shoulders to ease her pain, her burden.

Scoffing, Alucard chuckled at his friend's folly and foolish memory. "Why, you ask? Have you forgotten what it is to care for someone, love someone, and have her ripped from your side forever? To never glance upon her fair skin again? Nor to touch her or call her your own?" Moving from his position against the wall, his voice deepened in anger, eyes burning harder, darker. "Do you have any idea what it's like to never hear her voice again, to see her body crumpled, blood spilt and for what? To satisfy someone's personal vendetta against me? I don't know, but I will not risk it again." His fiercely burning gaze watched Seras, thrashing and moaning, pain superceding all her efforts to ignore it. "I will not risk her getting hurt, or killed."

Aggravated with Alucards apathy he hissed, "You're too late for that, Alucard!" Gesturing at Seras, suffering from the effects of the Taisho, he held his anger back for Seras' sake as he ranted at her master. "Alucard, first of all, where the hell where you when she needed you?"

"What do you mean when?"

Pushing aside her hair; revealing a pair of fang marks accompanied by a small dagger encased in a pentagram; marking her as a newly born Sephiroth. The design, black in nature, resembled a freshly inked tatoo; it's lines slightly pink around its formation.

Showing Alucard this Dru yelled, "Where the hell where you when she was being attacked and Yosh cursed her with this mark?! She called to you! I know she did because she told me, and on the night of her attack I heard her psychic screams!" Softening his tone as Seras cried out under the power of his outburst he stated, "Alucard, she was dying. Had I not shown up...she would've died." Dru's gaze nailed the older vampire's angered eyes. "She would've died and you would've lost her forever. How about that?" Taking the rag, wetting it, Dru resumed his duty of washing her forehead, blotting the watery blood from her still feverish skin. "Could you have dealt with it? Losing her forever? The one thing you've tried to protect her from and you would've failed."

Alucard's tone, firm and cold replied, "She wouldn't have died. Seras knows I wouldn't allow her to die on me."

"You're an arrogant fool, Alucard! She's hanging by a thread even now." Caressing Seras' cheek with his free hand, Dru stated sadly, "I can't believe you're supposed to be her master. She, Seras I mean, told me you cared nothing for her and I told her I believed otherwise, that you do care. You're just too stubborn to realize it! But maybe your fledgling was right." Seeing the cold, and otherwise emotionless mask Alucard wore, he surmised, "I guess you've forgotten what it means to care, to care for someone besides yourself. And I believe that when Seras awakes we'll be out of your hair."

Expressionless mask evaporated, Alucard seethed, "What the hell does that mean?" Dark, angry currents swirled around his form, feeding his negative emotions.

The rag back in its basin, Dru stood to his full height which put him on equal ground as Alucard. "I meant what I said, old friend. After the danger to Seras passes and she wakes, the two of us will leave and you'll be rid of a fledgling you don't really want or care for."

"You will take her over my dead body." Alucard frigidly declared as Dru's meaning sunk in. "No one will take her from me. I told you before what would occur if someone tried and I won't hesitate to follow through. Even if it is you."

Looking Alucard dead in the eye, Dru retorted, "You may not have a choice. _She_ may not offer you a choice. When she wakes as a Sephir...she'll be a whole new creature. Not the young woman you bestowed the gift of night to, but a supernatural assassin. A being whose abilities will rival your own. And I doubt you're ready for that. A female who will be greater than your equal, that is. Seras has always been in your shadow never glimpsing an opportunity to see who and what she could really be; all because you held her back. And she allowed you to."

Dark, green eyes surveyed the vampire; gaging his reaction stated wearily, "She will be just like me. Nevermore will she be just a vampire. The moment her eyes awaken, green eyes aglow...her nature will be the same, but different, from yours. In fact when she learns to control her new abilities she will make a fine assassin for Hellsing. Just like you. Only if that's the choice she makes", he warned.

"Master! Alucard! Help me!"

Seras' cry broke through the tension building in the large room prompting Dru to encourage him to go to her. "Alucard, do not hesitate. She may feel nothing but resentment should you continue to ignore her and her feelings."

Arms stretched stiffly at his sides, indecision in his eyes, Alucard fought with himself, a battle for his feelings, against his feelings. Knowing the pain she suffered made the battle he waged more difficult. He wanted to break down, but he didn't want to risk losing everything, including the terrorizing image built over the last few centuries. Arriving at a decision, he pushed conflicting emotions aside to sit down beside his fledgling.

Pain washing over him through their link, Alucard concentrated on trying to absorb the majority of the pain; hoping to lessen it's severity for her. His mind spoke to her telling her she'd be alright if only she could endure and hang on.

"_**Seras."**_

"_**Yes, master?"**_

Her mental voice, trembling as she replied, answering him best she could, fever and pain not withstanding.

Sharing a glance with Dru, Alucard narrowed his eyes, her voice further away. Was that part of the change? Dru assured him it was not.

"Alucard, keep talking to her. It sounds as if she's dying. If you're not willing to let her go, then you must give her a reason to hang on", the dark haired Sephir urged.

"_**Seras, do you want to live or die?" **_Not that he'd let her go, of course, but he had to ask. Her answer would hold the key.

"_**I don't know"**_, she hesitatingly replied.

"_**Yes, you do! Make your choice, Seras! Either take the coward's way and die, or stay with me! Your choice. Now make it!"**_

Dru broke in to the conversation, _**"Alucard, talking to her like that won't accomplish a damn thing! You'll give her the impression you don't care, which we know couldn't be further from the truth. Now, just fucking tell her already!"**_

Forgoing mental contact, Alucard resistant at first, gave in to his friend's wise advice. Clasping a clammy hand in his, he sighed. "Seras, stay. I need you to stay." Satisfied that's all he had to say he glanced up at Dru who happened to be frowning at him. "What?"

"Did you major in a class on insensitivity? Women need to hear how you feel. It doesn't matter if the admission brings you to your knees and makes you appear a moron. Woman have to know how you feel. If you want her to stay...then you must tell her, or show her. Now do it again!"

Cursing in an ancient language almost as old as time, Alucard glanced back down at Seras, her face spasming, red tinted tears leaking from the corners of her closed eyes. Flooding their connection with feelings and images he hoped it was enough to convince her to stay. She'd be permanently changed, sure, but at least she'd stay alive which was always a better choice compared to the alternative.

Suddenly, her body, inch by inch, rose from the blood soaked sheets. Her form glided off the bed and onto the floor. Slowly her petite frame leveled, her body no longer laying horizontally. Seras had lifted herself, unconsciously, upright, arms to her side. Blond strands blew in the breeze, their lengths increasing; growing past her shoulders and down her back.

Pain wracked her body, evidently shown by the jerking she exhibited. Mentally, she cried out for Alucard again. Unable to bear the sight of her in pain, Alucard momentarily shed his reluctance, stepped forward embracing her, joining her in their link; absorbing the pain, easing her final transition. He felt something inside her shift and a scream, a primal scream tore from her throat, causing Alucard and Dru to link together in effort to reduce the pain again.

Abruptly, the woman in his arms fell limply onto his chest. Lifting her into his arms, he followed Dru's instructions as he told her to place her back on the bed.

"Soon, my friend, when she awakens, the last phase will have been completed. She only needs rest now to recover."

Nodding silently, Alucard pulled up a chair beginning his quiet vigil.

"Alucard, one thing I must tell you. When she wakes...if her eyes are black then you must destroy her."

Stroking her hand gently, his fingers froze at Dru's warning. "Why? What happens if they're black?" Red eyes glaring, bad feelings blaring, a warning he wanted to ignore, but common sense wouldn't allow it.

Bravely meeting Alucard's intimidating eyes, Dru glanced at him apologetically. "If her eyes are black, instead of dark green, when she comes back to us...she'll be much worse than a Sephiroth. At least we Sephiroth's have a choice in whether we serve good or evil. But should she awaken with eyes as black as Rathlan's heart then we'll have to destroy her for she'd kill us without a thought. She'd be evil incarnate reborn. She will have become the ultimate in evil. Seras would be...a Hell Goddess. It's rare, but I thought it my duty to alert you to the possibility."

"A Hell Goddess, huh? Interesting prospect." Alucard was intrigued by this. He'd heard previously of Hell Goddesses only never met one. Sadistically, he looked forward to facing one. Her strengths pitted against his own would be a war worth fighting.

"Alucard, you don't know what you're saying. A Hell Goddess is bad news. She wouldn't, or couldn't, be able to distinguish friend from foe, destroying them without prejudice. And if you were on her bad side...well, let's just say you'd easily own a one-way ticket to Hell, Seras style. She'd burn anyone standing in her way. They'd die in a spire of flames. One touch that's all it would take. She'd easily destroy the world in it's entirety, obliterating all living on the surface. Her new status would make her someone never to be trifled with, I can assure you."

Silence prevailed after the Sephiroth's added information. What could he possibly say to that? They'd just have to hope that Seras awoke as a Sephir, not a Hell Goddess. He'd be damned to lose her to their enemies, Rathlan and Yosh. Should she become the very creature that Dru feared, no matter what he allowed himself to feel or not feel for her wouldn't be an issue; he'd destroy her even if it means his destruction as well.

Hours later:

Alucard's attention snapped back to Seras as she stirred, her moans signaling her conscious waking. Figuratively, he held his breath as her eyelids fluttered, long, dark eyelashes lifting slowly to reveal the secret lying beneath...the color of her iris'. Would they be green? Or would they be black as the night?

Sephiroth or Hell Goddess? Which will it be? Her eyes flew open, power arched from her fingertips as Alucard and Dru jumped back to defend and take the necessary actions.

The battle was on.

A/N: I must apologize for this chapter being so short, and a cliffy, but I wanted to get you guys and update asap. Also, today's my birthday so I wanted to get this done so I could go celebrate:) But I'll do my best to get another update out as quick as I can. Thank you guys for reading! Have a great weekend!


	4. The Ties That Bind

MistressMizu, Ludifer, Amory-chan, Mystic Blaze, Gem Of The Stars, saria222, Neonlights...thanks to all of you for commenting last chapter. I appreciated each and every one:) Hugs to you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or it's characters, nor am I making any money from this. My original characters contained within belong to me so please don't use without asking permission. Thanks. My original work, "Death of An Angel" is solely mine and I ask that you don't use or borrow it without permission as well. There's a mention of an anime event, although I don't think I mentioned any of the manga elements. However, if I did I'm sure Ludifer will call me on it. :)

Rain

Chapter 4: The Ties That Bind

Lightning arched from slender fingertips, heat rose as electricity danced around the petite woman, surrounding her in a sphere of bluish-white energy. Thoughts in her head intensified, driving her mad. Raising a hand towards her master whips of colored heat lashed out knocking both Alucard and Dru to the wall. They wanted to fight back, but were hesitant. One of them still needed to maneuver close enough to verify her eyes. Then it would end.

Dru winced as Seras' mental screams assailed his mind. Concentrating, blocking out the pain and pressure, he lowered the piercing sounds making them bearable. Glancing over at Alucard, he grew angry when he realized that not only was the ancient vampire ignoring the high-pitched shouts and pleas, but he was answering a challenge put forth by her. Dru would go so far to say that the vampire was aroused by the power Seras emitted. But he might get himself killed if he's to reckless, Dru thought as he ran his hands through his dark locks. The Sephiroth watched in fascinated amazement as Alucard approached the emotionally and elementally violent female.

Alucard now stood before her. Her psychic thought patterns didn't seem chaotic and evil as suggested in Dru's information. Panicked sentences streamed from her mind to his, calling for help, begging for him to tell her what was happening to her. Automatically he turned the volume down, shouting wasn't great on anyone's ears especially for a vampire who's naturally over sensitive to sounds.

"Seras, calm yourself. You control these things. Don't let them control you."

"I don't know how, master. I'm afraid..." Her face twisted as an unknown source of pain shot through her and she bit back a curse.

Alucard watched her suffering in fury. Drumir had told him that when she woke she'd be a new creature, not that she'd still be writhing in agony still. Had his friend lied or withheld information? "Dru? What the hell's going on? You said nothing of this before!" A shadowed arm shot out to grab Dru by the throat to force him, if necessary to reveal the required answers, but the shadow assassin disappeared before the tendril could reach him, and he reappeared by the vampire's side.

"I've never encountered this, Alucard. If I can get close enough and look at her eyes I'll know for sure, but these powers usually aren't bestowed upon Sephiroths. They usually are given to female's who traverse the path of the Hell Goddess. If she's turned there's only one option..."

"I know", Alucard snapped. Her pain bit at him. Such conflicted feelings and hurt trapped within such a small creature. He was about to say something when she mentally screamed.

"_**I can't take this anymore!"**_

Lightning crackled, whips spun faster creating a splendid, beautiful, yet deadly, light show. Then with a loud crack the light brightened and the two males were forced to cover their sensitive eyes. Heat blasted within the stone confines, energy danced around them as Seras released more and more energy. Without warning the blinding brightness and deafening thunder ceased, the last remaining sound echoed, fading, then dying into an awkward silence.

Sensitive ears recovering from the booming sounds, eyes adjusting under lids to the brilliant flashes of light, which promptly died, both their hands dropped. Crimson and green eyes slowly fluttered. When they opened them she was gone.

"Alucard, what are we going to do now?"

Eyes narrowed, staring at her vacant spot he smirked in response to the invitation. "Find her, of course. Let's go."

"Does she have any number of places she visits when she's upset?"

"She's a woman, Dru. They all do." Irritation clearly evident in biting sarcasm which fell from his lips.

"No wonder she left! If you acted like that all the time...I'd have left your sorry ass, too!" With his arms crossed, Drumir glared at Alucard, unafraid of the retaliation the vampire could bring. But then again, Dru being a Sephiroth, he contained more power than Alucard. He just never flaunted it, or his attitude, as did Alucard. Subtle was the path Dru took. He always did his job, never looked back, and was one of the best at eliminating targets picked out by his employers, which Rathlan just so happened to head up. Not that Dru liked it, but it paid good and it enabled him to keep an eye on newer Sephir recruits, making sure they stayed in line and walked it straight.

"Alucard, would it kill you to be a little more sensitive towards her for once", he questioned. Truth be told, Dru worried about her. She needed understanding, space and a friendly face. Someone to tell her things were gonna be okay and that she wasn't alone. "Seras is transitioning into a strange, new life. All she's known is you and being a vampire. That's it. Now, she's having to soak in information that's difficult for her to process, information that has changed her entire way of life, with you. She needs understanding, my friend. And she needs you. Whatever you do don't leave her in the cold or Rathlan or Yosh are bound to get to her, twisting and manipulating her to their way of thinking. Don't let it happen", he warned, brows knitted, and eyes pleading.

Growling a warning, Alucard seethed, "Don't push your luck." Nodding to his friend they both fell back into the shadow's, welcomed by it's dark, quiet embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras, exhausted by the massive energy exerted earlier fell back against the stone wall. The familiar surroundings disturbed and comforted her. Running trembling fingers across the surface, she remembered the night she first met him here. Cheddar. Her back falling against the wall outside the demolished church her mind ran away, remembering the dreaded, frightening moments which had haunted her for so long. Her unit, her friends, all she'd known, dead and gone. And no one left to remember her. How sad. Yet she felt no tears for she had been given a respite, a chance that few would ever have. The chance to live another life without fear of dying before her time. She was already dead. Wasn't life in itself a mockery at times?

Whispering the names of her former unit reverently, she prayed for them silently hoping they'd found their way. They'd suffered enough in their last waking moments. It wasn't too much to ask for their souls to find peace.

Her unit had been sent in to deal with a vampire masquerading as a priest when their unit had been attacked by zombies, wiping out everyone in D-11 but her. And those fated events led her straight to the man, creature, who would change her fate for all time. Sometimes she had her doubts about her choice, but wasn't that human? And didn't races other than human do the same? Have regrets about something or someone? She could honestly admit that occasionally, yes, she regretted her choice, but she never regretted Alucard, himself. Her master had given her the opportunity to live again, change the things that could be and learn to live with those that couldn't.

During her introspection, loud screaming and shouting broke her concentration. The violence that surrounded her from all around. Suddenly standing outside, Seras searched for zombies, freaks, or Hellsing units that would certainly be on her trail. No one. Why was she hearing these things? Why now? Before all was quiet and now...her ears, the noise, pained her.

A dark voice whispered, "You were their angel. They mourn you. Who else do they have to turn to?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Chuckling lowly, shadowed tones reverberated around her, in the air and in the ground. "You were of the light, Seras, an angel, a beauty to behold, until you allowed that rubbish Alucard to taint you. So I took it upon myself to create you in my image- a dark angel, a Goddess worthy of the fires of Hell, itself, an assassin powerful enough to overthrow the hold your master has and join me in destroying Hellsing."

"I'll never do that", she swore quietly, firmly, "and you can't make me."

"Oh? Can't I?" The voice stayed quiet for a moment and then spoke again. "My dear, I'll leave you with a few images to change your mind." For a moment the glint in his eyes softened, pity filled them only to harden again, his voice harsh. "There is no choice, Seras, no other way. This is how it shall be and the faster you accept the inevitable the better you'll be."

She screamed as a pair of invisible fingers thrust themselves into her forehead injecting horrible pictures. Everyone she knew roasting in the fires of Hell, Alucard dismembered, bleeding and being torn to pieces by creatures she couldn't name. Creatures with wings, fangs, claws and grotesque faces. Creatures resembling gargoylesque type demons that haunted many a nightmare, causing many to fear the unknown simply because of their nightmares. Terrors that dug in and held on, relentlessly pressing those into madness. Tears welled as she felt the misery, pain and untold suffering that flew through her mind's eyes.

More images flashed. Her father, mother, everyone she knew screamed, cried out to her as demonic creatures of all sorts and sizes feasted on their flesh and souls. Integra and Walter, tossed around like bloody corpses, their eyes frozen in accusation. They all cried out for her to save them only she knew she couldn't. This would be one time she couldn't save anyone. She couldn't save herself.

She could hear their every plea begging for her help, for her to save them. Screams of terror so real that her head pounded with the echoing sounds. Clutching at her chest, terror striking deep, fear taking hold, she gasped, "I can't save them. I can't save them." Her words faded; tears welled within crimson depths as the magnitude of the suffering to come struck and overwhelmed her. "Their pain...suffering...so great. Why must you do this?"

"Because it's what they want and it's what I want. They beg for it." Flinging his shadowed arm in a wide arc he shouted, "They deserve it, Seras. For all their pettiness, smallness, lack of understanding, deep hatred for each other and no tolerance." A wisp of black smoke caressed her face, wiping away a tear, "And most of all they deserve to be tortured and killed for causing you such despair and pain, my dear. You, their angel, who was meant to save them can now only join them in the depths of despair for your own sins."

Dropping to her knees, she whispered over and over, "No, no, no, please don't let this be true", she prayed to an unseen deity above.

"Oh, what? You think he's going to save you? Doubt that. Besides, you forsook all his help the moment you took Alucard's hand and willingly stepped into darkness. Since that time he's turned your back on you."

"I don't believe it! He never abandons those who truly believe in him, so don't give me that!"

Her eyes dawned in realization. "That's it, isn't it? You're afraid of him. Not just him, but someone else, aren't you?" His silence gave her his answer. Laughing, she flung his fear back into his face in retribution for tormenting her. "Imagine that? You do fear someone! The big, bad shadow afraid...of who? Would it be my master? No, I don't think it's him, is it?" Smirking as she moved to her next guess, she fired off, "Well, if it isn't my master then it must be...it has to be!" Eyes fiery and aglow with triumph she laughed as she said, "You're afraid of Dru!"

Infuriated with her disrespect, he launched forward pressing his fingers back into her skull, talons piercing her bone; stabbing into her mind he began the horrendous images again. "I see you haven't learned how to speak to a superior yet. Don't worry. I'll tame you, yet. You already have the makings of a perfect, dark assassin with the mouth to match."

His gaze lightened somewhat as a memory struck deep. "Oh, that's right. Before I forget, Seras, I have a gift for you."

Pain encompassing her senses, she attempted to concentrate on his voice and not the wind picking up speed around them. "What...gift", she hissed.

"I've written a little something for you. It's called The Death of An Angel. It's what will happen to you should you be disobedient and continue to help these filthy mortals. So in honor of you...here goes." Clearing his throat, standing tall, his deep voice flowed forth foretelling her fate if she chose the wrong path.

"Watching the world amid heavenly colors, layered hues tint my unprejudiced eyes. Observing the world, the good, the evil, crystal tears fall watering the surface below me. Sadness, unhappiness. Feelings which overwhelm my peaceful soul. White wings wither from negativity and pain, leaving me to plummet from ethereal skies."

"Why must these things be? Can people not see? Blindness, their eyes induced ignorance, their pain becomes my own. Human misery clouds my vision, varied colorful facets now gray. Nothing will be realized, no faults admitted, everyone will carry on the same, day after day."

"Surroundings have dimmed, my eyes unseeing as those below. Skin so cold- my heart broken, human follies- the cause of my pain. I cry out for them to cease such foolishness, silence echoes back. My eyes close one final time, remembering, my birth, my death, an irreversible finality. The death of an angel."

Fingers deeply embedded in her head, Seras staggered to her feet hissing with pain. "You call that a gift? Your rhetoric bored the shit out of me! My ears hurt from your lack of poetic wording and phrasing. Could you not find some other way in which to torment me? Alucard even knows how to speak the language of poetry without screwing it up." She felt a force building within. An uncontrollable spirit ramming at the barriers holding it prisoner. It wanted to be free and soon she didn't think she'd be able to hold it back.

Withdrawing from her mind, he lifted his hand in attempt to strike her, but when she raised her eyes to meet his he knew he'd just added one more person to fear to his list. Hell burned in her eyes. Grabbing his arm, Seras poured energy, crimson colored lightning into the appendage causing it to shrink and burn down to the bone.

"Not able to hide in the shadows anymore, are you? And I bet you're wondering how I accomplished that, right? Suffice it to say that I allowed your pitiful survey into my mind in order to gain a grip on you and find your location. I gained my info through the brief pain I suffered. I used what I had gleaned to bring you forth without letting you easily fall back."

"No, that can't be. You're not old enough to possess such strategic planning", he replied shocked.

"Wanna bet", she fired back sarcastically, "I was a cop for a while and that gave me enough insight to know that I had to think quick on my feet and never give up. And when dealing with the supernatural...you have to look beyond the obvious. That's how it's always been and always will be, so deal with it, Yosh."

"You knew?" His mind reeled. He'd never said his name yet she was aware of his name.

"I'm blond and dead, Yosh, not stupid. You said you'd chosen to create me in your image so I surmised you were the bastard who gave me the Taisho. Don't ever underestimate me because I'm female. I'll surprise you every time." She bit her lip, feeling the energy well in her core; spreading to her limbs flooding her with tremendous amounts of strength, giving her the ability to do almost anything. It was here.

The time had arrived. His meaningless ramblings procured her enough time to build on an even greater energy than she'd previously unleashed. He'd wanted torture, pain and Hell, well, she was about to bring it. In spades.

Her inner Sephiroth kicked in and she began to glow. Blue-white energy enfolded her, forcing the unseen hand from her mind. Lightning shot out spearing the culprit, hisses of fury escaped the shadowy form as he safely retreated from her burning form.

The gale-force wind took his shout as he watched in amazed terror at the sight before him. Seras' entire body glowed blue, a shield of some sort flowed around her, an iridescent white-blue, spherical shield protected her as streaks of energy swiftly ran around her, caressing her, empowering her. Blond hair, long in length, suddenly adopted light streaks of blue throughout her tresses. Crimson eyes, once the color of blood, now alight with pale bluish-white mixed with a subtle green tinting. She was fighting for what remained inside. The Seras who wanted to remain a Sephiroth, the one who wanted to refuse being a Hell Goddess, fought for all she was worth.

First, her plans included taking out the dirty bastard before her. Then she'd see where that led.

Yosh pulled his shadows from the skies and the ground as he prepared himself for a fight. A fight he didn't believe she could win as her mind fought against the division that raged there. Sephiroth. Hell Goddess. Which would surface? His supernatural longevity depended on her.

Twirling his hands, muttering ancient spells, he cast a column of fire at her which she easily wiped away with a swipe of her delicate hand. Sending his shadows into the ground, they erupted under her feet. Seras leaped into the air, the gnarled, ghostly limbs missing her by inches.

His hands entwined, chanting increasing in volume, he weaved a powerful spell to wrap her in the Chains of Hell.

These creation allowed the user to entrap his victim; wrapping them in it's powerfully potent magic. The chains, extremely difficult to break; only few had ever accomplished such a feat, usually forced the victim into seeing the future of their nightmares while physically and mentally burning runes of subjugation onto their skin and around their heart. Thus, many had been enslaved and forced to follow the will of whomever held the chain, should they be unable to escape. You had to escape before the last part of the mantra was spoken to escape, that was the deal made years ago between Xerdes, a powerful demon just below the Devil, himself, and a Sephiroth that had been captured by The Chains. Fortunately he'd escaped, making way for others to leave as he had.

Fury burning, Seras' body wrenched as feathered rods of black spurted from her back growing into large, black wings. Weary of Yosh's incompetence and his threats of controlling her, she closed her eyes, then reopened them. Blue-green flames burned brightly as her lips quietly uttered the spell she needed. Within seconds of being finished, Seras lifted a cupped palm to her lips. Pressing her mouth to her hand in a kiss she blew him her love on the wind, commanding it's stoutly blowing tendrils to carry her sentiments to the soon to be departed.

Yosh screamed in terror as a pentagram encircled his body, blue flames spreading along it's borders. Trying to move, he realized too late that she'd frozen him, his body planted firmly to the rocky terrain. "No, wait, please! I don't want to die!"

Seras said nothing, but laughed in the face of his oncoming demise. Her heart had hardened to his cries, feeling nothing but pleasure that one more piece of evil had been dispatched from this world. One less evil to trouble her. One less evil to protect the world from.

Gazing on in morbid fascination, she watched as the pentagram, it's shape originally larger than his frame, slowly shrank it's form burning and crushing the creature entrapped within it's boundaries. Yosh's screams grew louder then died away as the last of the glowing, blue mystic sign finished the demolition and faded away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two forms watched in amazement as Seras killed Yosh, emotions displayed along her face nothing short of hostile. Blatantly revealing her strength to him, the woman showed him his mistake in overconfidence and underestimating those who seemed much weaker, but weren't.

Yosh's body aflame with blue-white light, flesh scorching, burning, the smell assailing everyone in the vicinity. The pentagram lit, pure blue, pure white, indicative of the scorching temperatures, their heated fluctuations quickly burned him, it's form gradually shrinking until he'd been completely devoured. Flesh, bones, clothes...everything disintegrated before their very eyes.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?"

"Yes, Dru. I was right here." Alucard couldn't help the sarcasm. It was as much a part of him as his weapons or vampiric abilities. "Have you ever seen that before? I have very little knowledge of Sephirs, so I'm drawing blank on this one."

Shaking his head in disbelief at the major show of power that the small woman had exuded, he said, "I think we're way in over our heads. I've never seen a Sephiroth show that much power that soon, after being reborn, I mean. Of course, we're not entirely certain that she's not a Hell Goddess either."

Crimson eyes narrowed as he watched the exhausted woman fall to her knees, fighting her inner demon for control of what was left. Whatever that may be.

"Drumir, how many female Sephiroths have there really been in the last few centuries? Tell me the truth", he ordered. If he was correct in his suspicions then the situation might've gotten even worse for Seras.

"Five or less."

"What", Alucard quietly exploded. "Five? What the hell happened to the rest?"

"Either they destroyed themselves shortly after conversion, or they never made it through the conversion process. I personally know two females, but one of them has grown so old that she lays ready to die, even as we speak."

Eyes studied Seras carefully. "She's not completely through with the conversion like we thought, is she?"

"No. But she's made it this far and most haven't. She's also showing more power than most of the male Sephiroths I know, including me. If she were to get out of hand I would have a tough time with her. More than likely it'd take the both of us to take her out should the time ever be required."

"Alucard-"

Large hands braced the rocks before him, "He can't have her. I won't allow it!"

"You already know, don't you?" Drumir hadn't wanted to tell him this part, but it seemed his friend already knew. He knew the reason their enemy was gunning for Seras.

"Yes. The bastard can't have her. I'll find a way to defeat Rathlan." Pushing his territorial instincts back down, he spoke in a deathly calm voice, "He wants her as his mate. But I'll use everything at my disposal and kill him before he gets the chance. She's mine and always will be."

Dru's eyebrows shot up in his hair. "Testosterone levels up much?"

"No, just feeling a little protective."

"Just a little, huh?" Dru smirked, green eyes shining, perfect lips smirking at his friend's predicament.

"Dru?"

"Yeah?

A slight pause sounded then Alucard ground out, "Go to hell."

"I did. They sent me back. Said I was too hot for them. Can you imagine?"

Their quiet chuckles were interrupted when a voice called out, "You can quit hiding now. It's safe to come out."

Neither said a word. Had she known their whereabouts the entire time?

Responding to their unspoken thoughts, she said, "Yes, I knew the two of you were there. I could feel everything radiating from you: thoughts, feelings amongst other things."

Spinning on her heel to face them, her body cloaked in her winged Sephiroth form, blue energy still flowing in circular motion, surrounding her. She stated matter of fact, "I won't hurt you. I'm still Seras you know."

Mirth twinkling in her eyes, she speared her former master's eyes and teasing him, she said, "Down boy. I'm going nowhere that I don't want to."

Relieved, the duo stepped form their viewing place and Dru, courage in hand, stepped up and got in her face, his eyes accepting for himself the stark truth of what Seras had become. Smiling, he addressed Alucard, "Well, old friend, it's our lucky day. Her eyes, obviously a beautiful, pale blue-green which makes this, "he pointed to her wings and magic, "her Sephiroth form. Our Seras is officially a Sephiroth, one of the last females in existence."

Mentally, Alucard sagged a little from relief. To destroy her would've been to destroy a part of himself, which he'd have done in order to save the world and to save her from herself. Her weary voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Alucard", she spoke testing the waters, "I'm so sleepy. Take me home."

Crossing the ground to her, he smiled as the huge, singed wings folded, their great lengths collapsing, sinking back into the flesh from which they'd grown.

Allowing her to fall into his muscularly taut arms, he whispered, "Go ahead and sleep. I'll watch over you, I promise." Glancing over his shoulder; addressing Dru, he said, "You and I have much to discuss when we reach Hellsing. You left out some rather pertinent details that would enlighten us further to her situation. And I warn you ...don't lie or leave anything else out. Got it?"

The male Sephiroth nodded, his eyes and mind blown with the power he'd witnessed coming from such a tiny figure, and one so young in Sephir time. She was an amazing woman. No wonder Alucard was taken with her. So much talent and capabilities...she'd make an extremely formidable enemy one day.

The two males, Alucard with Seras in hand, traversed the ground and suddenly vanished from sight. Nothing to indicate the trio had ever been there. Nothing except the scorch mark atop the ground where Yosh had lived his last moment.

A shadowed figure ran his hand along the ground reading the events that transpired a short time ago. Smiling, his voice darkly rang out, "Very interesting indeed. She's almost ready. The ties are almost broken." Eyes glowing in the dark, the figure vanished, his evil chuckles receding on the wind.

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter four...I apologize for the long wait ya'll have had, but thanks for sticking with it just the same. I'm aiming for about two more chaps and this story will probably come to it's conclusion as I don't think there'll be a reason to push it further. So I hope you guys have enjoyed...I'm bowing out now. :) Laters...


	5. Rising Shadows and A Sephiroth's Destiny

I apologize for taking so long to update. Due to work, health problems and writers block- it's been difficult to do anything. But I do want to say thanks to you all for prodding me! I've decided there will be more than six chaps, although I'm not sure how many there'll be total. Just hang on for the ride. :) My only hope is that you'll enjoy this update as much as the rest of the story. ***crosses fingers and prays* **Anyway... I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Hellsing and company, however, the taisho mark and a few original characters: Dru, Yosh and Rathlan are mine. I do know who I own and who I don't. Also, there'll be violence, adult situations and language in this story. Just a fair warning.

" "...indicates mental conversations

Rain

Chapter 5: Rising Shadows and A Sephiroth's Destiny

"Out with it, Dru", Alucard snapped as they entered the library at Hellsing.

Seras was sleeping comfortably downstairs, exhausted and none the wiser. Pip and several of the Geese stood guard in the dark hunter's stead, watching over the slumbering former draculina. Even Walter and Sir Integra had made themselves scarce this evening. No one knew where they'd gone. No notes left in their wake. No clues at all, which was completely unlike the staunch protocol supporter that was his master.

"Tell me everything you know: abilities, history, everything." Crimson eyes narrowed, fists balled tightly, posture tense. "The more I know, the better prepared I am for what's to come."

Dru gestured towards two dark, red leather chairs, high-backed and ornate. "Well, we better get started then. It won't be long before Rathlan begins his hunt for your fledgling. In which he'll fail", the Sephir added swiftly, noting the hostility radiating from his old friend, mixed with low growls emanating from his throat.

"Most of the history you're already aware of, but as for the abilities....they differ. Most will have the same abilities in regards to strength, only their levels determine the gaps in power between each one."

Dru continued to explain in hurried detail about the more well known abilities, and some of the less known as well. One thing that didn't differ from vampire to Sephiroth was the accrual of additional abilities and strengths that grew with age.

"I take it Seras will become a most formidable Sephiroth, if her powers, now, are any indication of what's to come", he mused with a smirk.

Knowing Alucard as he did Dru replied, "That she will. Seras has a dark destiny before her. One that will require both of us to aid in her preparation."

"Excellent", Alucard stated darkly. "Now on to your weaknesses." His eyes sparked crimson, his smile deadly, and an aura of unmistakable darkness surrounded him.

...........................................

Seras awoke to silence. Alucard's room, though large and dark, felt lonely. Concentrating, she smirked as she located both Alucard and Dru. She couldn't breathe. She needed to get out- to escape. There's no way that either male upstairs would willingly allow her the breathing room she desperately needed. Shrugging her shoulders, her mind set, she smiled with resolve. Throwing up a resonating blue shield, she knew this was the only way to escape without detection, and so her slender physique quickly evaporated, leaving behind no evidence of her presence or lack thereof.

...........................................

Flapping her wings, several layers of midnight colored feathers pushing her fluidly and quickly through the air, Seras felt the rush of power in her veins- the unmistakable glee accompanying it. It felt so good- so right. How could anyone ever deny this? Even more, how could her master deny himself this? Deny her this? Such power was a rush. It just felt so....._good_. Too good.

That thought alone brought to mind a rather sobering trail of thought.....maybe the reason that people backed away was because of the rush- the addiction- it brought. Misuse would be all too easy. But would the consequences be as easy to dismiss? Time, alone, would tell.

She bit back a chuckle, realizing she'd given both Alucard and Dru the slip. They weren't aware she'd literally slipped through the cracks of the mansion. Oh! The irony... Her first joke on Alucard! And she'd gotten away with it, too. Seras could help herself no longer. Her laughter, pealing as musical bells, danced on the wind, grazed the trees, sending rippling sensations echoing throughout the darkness.

Spotting a beautiful tree-framed meadow, Seras' wings fluttered, allowing her to hover while slowly lowering her to the soft, thick grass so green and inviting.

Her sigh, quiet and adoring, took in the beauty surrounding her. She felt strongest in places such as these, adjoined with nature, waiting for their magical resources to be tapped. That's when _they _began.

Whispers....... So many of them she lost count. They caressed her skin, her mind. Calming hands held her as angelic voices beckoned her, sang to her- but for what purpose she was unsure.

A light breeze blew, stirring the leaves, tree branches lightly swaying under the pressure; knee-high grass in the meadows danced to the wind's slight tune, inducing all of nature to join the song. Animals were silent, but the rest of nature made its presence known, taking its turn while watching the unfamiliar female creature who stood silently observing the moon and everything around her.

Entranced, Seras threw up her hands, twirling 'round in circles, laughing giddily as she spun. As she twisted, the voices increased their volume, but not their intent. Some of their voices were akin to crystalline bells and others were reminiscent of soft, comforting whispers or rustling leaves. All the while speaking to her of many things and nothing.

"I can't believe this," she whispered in awe.

Taken aback by the beauty of everything happening around her- to her, she ignored feelings of darkness, of shadows, as they crept towards her.

Seras' eyes opened wide in alarm as she begged the voices not to go. "Why must you go?" No answer. "Am I the one who must leave?"

Tears sprang forth as the answer sang to her mind. The voices spoke of danger coming here. Abruptly, their voices, no longer calm and comforting but panicked and shrill, screamed of impending danger. To them. To her. They advised her to leave immediately, leading evil away from them all.

"Farewell."

Seras bid them all a teary goodbye and launched herself into the air, feeling a sense of foreboding envelop her. Then she realized what the voices had done. They'd told her several dark, evil secrets, however they weren't evil themselves. One of the secrets made her sick, her heart heavy and filled with tears. It couldn't be true! She had to find out from him directly. So much depended on his answer. She had to return to Hellsing. More than that, she needed to return to Alucard and Dru. She now possessed information they needed to know.

Eyes narrowing, her iris' flared, their colors flaring a bright blue-green, sensing a presence closing in on her, seeking her. Cursing inwardly, Seras intuitively knew the perpetrator. All the more reason to hall ass home. Giving her obsidian wings a powerful flap, her body propelled itself faster, flying with greater haste through the darkened night, racing against the creature attempting to close the gap, trying to catch her before she could get there.

...................................................

Several men sat silently, nervously around a rectangular table etched from mahogany, their expressions flitted to each other as they awaited the last member. This person held more authority in their eyes, in their voice, than any other person they'd ever known. No foolishness or bullshit tolerated. Period.

A young brunette gentlemen glanced at his watch. "It is nine pm, and we have assembled as ordered. The guest of honor should be arriving-" A knock interrupted his sentence. He gestured to the butler to open the door.

The door opened quietly, admitting two persons: a tall blonde, wearing glasses, thin and wearing a blue, tailored suit, and her companion, an older gentleman with dark hair, containing graying streaks, a monocle adorning his face, dressed in a black suit, following closely behind her.

As they moved toward their designated positions, the brunette stood as he said, "As I was saying, Sir Integra, that you would be arriving any moment."

There were ten others not counting the brunette and herself. Irritated, she snapped, "I'm here. Let's not fool ourselves and stand on ceremony, as you're well aware that I'm not a lady, so please don't stand on my account," she finished as she sent them all a withering glance.

These idiots were the progeny of the former knights. The ones who got themselves killed by rebelling against her, ordering a hit but unknowingly sealing their fates by hiring the wrong assassin. A small smirk surfaced as she remembered Alucard reporting back to her after their eliminations. How could the blokes have been so stupid? How could they not have recognized her top hunter? Alucard, if so chosen, could be extremely flamboyant, not to mention his outfit always stood out terribly.

Death. That was the fate of those who chose that path. The one of betrayal. A constant thorn it was....gone for the moment, but not forgotten.

"Well, now", she murmured as she lit a cigar, "let's get down to business, shall we?" Exhaled smoked plumed toward the ceiling, circling lazily as it rose. Flashing Walter a meaning look, "Walter, the floor's yours."

"Yes, Sir Integra." He nodded slightly as he quickly set up the evidence needed for tonight's session. Without further ado, the ex-assassin passed each member a file and began explaining the meeting's urgency and purpose.

..............................................................

Amidst their discussion, Dru and Alucard froze, their connections buzzing- alive with burning, churning emotions. Adrenaline. Fear. Excitement. Too much to sift through. Something was happening. Something big. Something bad. And it was headed this way.

"Seras."

Neither realized they'd spoken her name aloud. Instantaneously, they vanished, reappearing outside Alucard's quarters where Pip and his men sat drinking and playing cards.

Angered at their nonchalance, Alucard jerked Pip up by his collar and growled, "Where's Seras?"

"Inside where you left her," he replied unshaken. It took a lot to shake the captain of the Geese. He'd seen a lot in his life. Too much. Much more than a human should ever see. Secretly, he was sometimes thankful he only had one eye.

They all rushed inside to find a dim room devoid of anyone, living or undead.

"Damn!" Alucard swore furiously. His glare pierced green. "Dru, you're with me. Let's go." Once again the duo vanished from sight.

Two forms appeared on Hellsing's back lawn. Crimson and green eyes surveyed their surroundings, heads swiveling to and fro, searching for the cause, the subject of the distress. Suddenly, blue lightning forked through the clouds, waiting for a target. The eerie flashes lit up the clouds and the night sky, sending bright bolts cloud to cloud and to the ground.

"She's in trouble."

"What are you talking about? That's not Seras, is it?" Alucard wasn't worried. He was more amazed than anything. The being he sensed in the sky contained more power than anyone he'd ever known. There were other things he sensed as well. Emotions. Pain.

"Yes. That is Seras, Alucard. What's worse....she's got a hell of a problem on her ass."

"English, Dru. Plain and simple. Try it sometime. You might find it beneficial in your contact with others."

Gesturing behind the lightning encased Sephiroth, he said, "Rathlan's on the hunt. It has begun."

Sure enough, an extremely dark, evil shadow followed Seras, feelings of fear thrummed harshly from its midst.

"Son of a bitch!" Crimson eyes flared to fire. "He can't have her!" A hand grabbed his wrist gently, but Alucard felt the power within his friend's veins.

"No. Alucard, we have to draw her to us and calm her. We only have one shot to get this right. You both must follow my lead or we're screwed, got it?" Dru calmly pleaded with him. "I'm going to contact her and give her instructions. You are not to interfere in any way. I don't care what you are to her, but if you risk her you'll face my wrath. She's Sephiroth now, under my care, so this is my call to make. Technically, you could say she's my fledgling now," he admitted hesitatingly.

Alucard glared at the male Sephiroth. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"It's obvious your feelings are going to intrude and mess up everything, so I'm taking charge of the situation, and of Seras."

The vampire growled in fury. Yet, he knew Dru was right. As long as the change remained unfinished, Seras wouldn't be quite herself. Neither he nor Dru knew what to expect. Too many variables. Too many equations. And Alucard didn't believe he was considered in either.

A surge of adrenaline pushed her faster. Seras felt afraid and angry at the same time. Truth be told, her anger was beginning to win out over her fear. She wanted nothing more than to stop where she was, face Rathlan and blast him back to the hell he broke out from. That'd give her no greater pleasure.

"_**Seras...."**_

A familiar voice pierced her heart. Dru.

"_**Dru? Is that really you?"**_

She felt his sigh of relief.

"_**Yes, it's me. We don't have much time."**_

"_**That's an understatement, Mr. Obvious!"**_

"_**Just like Alucard....man...I've got my work cut out for me."**_

She giggled slightly as she imagined him rolling his eyes. Dru and Alucard were one of the few who could make her laugh in a scary situation. Calling upon more energy, her wings thrust her forward again, gliding along currents of air illuminated with the color of her fear and anger.

"_**Seras! Be serious!"**_

She snapped to attention.

"_**As I was saying, we don't have much time. You must reach us, quickly. The moment you're above us, here's what you must do...."**_

Seras listened to his instructions, slightly dubious that his plan would work without a hitch, but if Alucard was backing it there must be a chance in hell for it to work.

Okay, here goes nothing, she thought. Closing her eyes, she forced her lightning to cease; blue streaks and forks stopped immediately, returning to their owner. She was now in place. It was now or never. All she had to do was believe in herself and trust that Alucard and Dru would do their parts.

Her wings folded, retreating back into fleshy depths. Holding her arms straight out parallel to the ground, she flew for a few precious seconds before plummeting to the ground.

She felt free. For once, there was no fear of being let down. The knowledge that they'd help her and take care of her come what may gave her a warm feeling, a happy feeling. The wind caressed her hair, brushing its long strands wild and rippling her clothes. This free fall...there was nothing like it. It didn't even bother her that the ground was quickly approaching, and that several figures watched her carefully, interested in this outcome. Seras didn't even care if she could fall forever. Just as long as she never hit the ground.

Her blue-green eyes shot open and her tongue nervously licked her lips. No one was there. Closer. Ever closer the ground loomed. Would she have to activate her powers again? Had something to keep Alucard or Dru from following the plan? Panic filled her and she swallowed hard. This is it, I guess, she mused, as she neared the same height as Hellsing. She closed her eyes again, hoping for the best.

A pair of arms caught her. "Gotcha!"

Seras cautiously opened her eyes. Dru. Time for the rest of the plan.

Dru held her tight as he wove an invisibility shield around her, cloaking her presence, while hiding himself as well. Before either could blink, they both sank into the ground, the area empty as if they've never been there.

"Looks like I'm up," Alucard declared eagerly.

Calling upon his deeper, older magic, he transformed into something more than vampire, something ancient. Launching himself into the sky, he gave chase to the creature who dared to challenge him over Seras. Already he felt Rathlan retreating, aware he was outnumbered three to one; knowing he wasn't strong enough or powerful enough to take them all on at once.

The shadows fled, protecting their master, hiding him in their midst; making it hard to ferret out any sense of his direct location. The enemy was fleeing! Not that was necessarily a good thing because he'd return later and with reinforcements. And there's no telling what or who he'd bring back with him.

A tunnel opened up and began to swallow every inch of the shadows stretched across the sky. In the blink of an eye it was all gone. He was gone! Just what the hell was going on?

Disappointed, Alucard took advantage of the silence, allowing himself to change back to his vampire form. There was much to do. He quickly headed back to Dru and Seras.

Seras embraced Alucard tightly the second he appeared in the library. Once he reassured her he was perfectly fine, she settled down.

There was no sense in relaying details of their enemy's disappearance. As they were all linked.....they knew what he knew. Alucard gestured for her to take a seat. "Care to explain what happened tonight, Seras?" Alucard gestured for her to take a seat.

Shrugging, she quickly recounted her experience in the meadow and everything that led up to the last few moments. Every detail so vivid, she felt she was still there in that meadow, feeling the wind's touch, the voices' words. At times she felt overwhelmed by her remembrance and quickly pushed back the tears that pleaded to be released, but she knew there wasn't time for that now.

Dru felt a strange feeling overcome him. Not good. Not bad, either. He had to know about those voices. This feeling had something to do with Seras' experience in that field tonight. Taking the leap he asked, "These voices Seras.....what did they say? What did they do?"

Smiling peacefully she said, "There were so many of them. They urged me not to be afraid. To accept myself for who I am, and who I'll be. Then they began to sing....it was such a beautiful song. I couldn't understand the words. The language was like nothing I've ever heard. As they sang, I felt myself change. Something deep inside me changed- like they unlocked a door, letting this change occur. Of course they divulged things that should've been left alone, things better left buried", she confessed with a pointed glare at Alucard. "Shortly after is when I felt Rathlan approach. The voices ceased singing and began warning me of danger and that I needed to leave. Of course, I did and well....you know the rest."

Alucard smirked as he realized the purpose behind Dru's questions. The Change had finished. "These voices, Seras, did you a favor."

"And what is that?"

"They unlocked the rest of your powers, the heart that beats, that resonates, behind your Sephiroth. They freed her. Am I correct in this, Dru?"

"Yes. Apparently you were in pain and the voices, which are our ancestors, could not bear your pain. So, instead of waiting for your body to physically finish on its own....they did it for you," he stated matter of fact.

Seras suddenly turned her glared towards Alucard. "By the way, speaking of the voices and what they told me, you have some explaining to do as well."

Dru's eyebrows pointed at the ceiling, his interest highly piqued. "I sense this is gonna be good. Really, really good." Crossing his arms, a smirk stretched wide, he waited to see what "explaining" Alucard was due.

Surprised, she asked him, "Oh! You didn't know?"

Dru shook his head, dark locks rippling with the movement. "Know what? I'm out of the loop on this one, I swear, Seras."

"So...you're telling me that you didn't know our boy, here," she spat angrily in Alucard's direction, "is not only a vampire, but a Hell god!?"

Silence exploded. Nothing.

Dru grabbed Seras' arm, yanking her to his side, instantly, his body formed a green protective shield around them and a brilliant green hue enveloped his body. This was his Sephiroth. This was him reacting instinctively, protecting Seras from one of the very few creatures who could kill them easily.

This meant trouble.

Seras begged Dru to listen instead of just blindly reacting. She tried to break out of his shield, but her attempts were futile which angered Alucard because she was his mate being held against her will.

Alucard's temper flared. He was so tired of being judged by anything other than his deeds. What a damned hypocritical society. He'd not harmed an innocent in centuries, not since his imprisonment long ago. If he were free....he still wouldn't harm them, due to the edict he'd learned, ingrained, over the centuries.

A red aura surrounded the vampire. His old friend wanted a show....he'd give him one. Slowly the change began to take place, enveloping his entire body. Inky shadows surrounded him, burning crimson slashes appeared on his forearms, chest and face.

Her lover never appeared scarier. His countenance was even more frightening. Snarls erupted from his throat as twin red bands snaked down his arms, threading themselves amongst the ancient rune etchings, crimson ancient language akin to snakes winding, wrapping themselves on top of his darkening skin.

Worried, Seras, pleaded with Dru, "Let me out, Dru! Please? Come on, Dru!" He ignored her cries- her pleas. "Obviously you've never seen him like this because you didn't know this was buried deep inside, hidden from us all. A secret meant to stay hidden, never meant for our eyes. I know I haven't seen anything like this and I don't really want to."

"Seras, you're not safe. None of us are....safe. He's dangerous, more than you'll ever know." Dru's posture tense and unyielding, he refused to give her the one thing she wanted. The one thing she needed. He wasn't giving her a choice, he knew, but this is the way it had to be.

Afraid for them all, Seras contemplated her choices. Very few with even fewer chances of a good outcome. Blue-green eyes widened as Alucard's physical form seemed to enlarge before their eyes. His entire presence filled the room, giving rise to fear, feelings of futility and chaos.

"This must be what he was bred for.....the very one I've been searching for all this time," Dru spoke in hushed tones, laced with- could it be- awe?

Seras found herself dying for explanations but they could come later, but for now.....they had to bring Alucard back to his senses and soothe his affronted pride, his abundant source of frustration and anger.

Thinking quickly she welcomed her Sephiroth's energetic embrace. Hoping her plan would work, she muttered a quick prayer. Stepping backwards from the protection of Dru's shield, her wings emerged, unfolding in their black splendor, stretching towards the sky as a sheen of brightest, purest blue enfolded her slender body.

Crimson eyes narrowed as the beautiful, sentient being approached him cautiously, judging his intent as he was hers. He consciously knew she'd never hurt him. She was Seras- his mate. She was innate goodness, always thinking of others, even him, though he never deserved her consideration. He'd been evil incarnate, killing indiscriminately, reveling in it- enjoying it immensely until his master's ancestor came along. After that, another set of rune-like chains bound him into slavery, forcing him to eliminate the very creatures he'd worshiped the night alongside.

Heart in his chest, figuratively speaking, Dru felt it being squeezed tightly as he watched Seras moving ever closer to Alucard, a caged tiger who was capable of lashing out if anyone got to close. He could only pray that Alucard remembered who she was, and that she would never harm him. "Be careful, Seras!" Dru shouted, but he sincerely doubted the she would listen to his warnings. She was female, and one largely in love. Someone who'd risk her very existence for the one she loved, if only to rescue him from himself.

A smile, sweet, serene and full of confidence lit up her face. Slowly raising her right hand, her blue shield shimmering, an iridescent glow, a mesmerizing shade of blue, burned like flame, dancing harmlessly across her palm as she reached out to her emotionally chaotic lover. Speaking to him, her voice sounding like distant chimes on the wind, alluring and resplendent. Her words, ancient and soothing, reached deep inside and he answered back.

Dru watched the exchange in shock. Just what the hell was going on? Tomorrow was gonna be one hell of an explanation day! His head already hurt badly just thinking on it. Maybe he could use his energy to make it go away, or maybe he could ask Seras to do it, if it didn't piss Alucard off too badly. No matter what he couldn't remain silent behind his shield any longer. Every hint of green evaporated as he walked towards Seras, slow, showing he meant no harm to either.

Meanwhile, Alucard and Seras both palm to palm speaking in low voices, energies shifting as Seras' focus switched. Placing her left hand on his heart she muttered again, begging, pleading for him to return. She missed her mate. The pain in his heart was comparable to hers. Such a weighted burden, bore heavily upon her, a yoke she didn't know if she could bear without his help.

Blue energy continued to flow from her palm to his chest. Alucard gritted his teeth, welcoming the pain she brought. Abruptly, the language she'd spoken flawlessly switched from ancient to English. Her voice no longer soft and yielding, but hard and demanding. "Wake up Alucard! Return to me. Return now," she commanded. "I refuse to give up, not now. There's too much left....." her sentence dropped, her thought unfinished.

They all knew what she'd meant to say: Rathlan was still left. He was still out there. More importantly, she and Dru both needed Alucard's help in finishing this, and to keep Seras from Rathlan's all too greedy hands.

Alucard heard her.....her words.....her voice.....they called to him, but stronger than her call or her words, her passionate entreaty for him to come back. To be the Alucard she knew and loved. With a resonating growl, rising in volume, the thorny spiral tattoed over his heart glowed fiercely, fighting her for the hold of his sanity and his body, which suddenly spasmed and jerked. Gritting his teeth Alucard prepared for one last stand.

Seras feeling defeat creeping up, refused to give in. Reaching down into the well- the source of her power, she called on an even stronger power and poured it forcefully into her lover, giving him no chance to refute the action. The strength of her power forced Alucard to his knees. The tattoo brightened momentarily, turning black, as inch by inch the former vampire found himself coming to.....returning to his normal self.

The last of the Change faded, leaving him panting from exertion and the enormity of what he'd contemplated- of what he could've done had Seras not interceded. Long, ebony draped over pale shoulders to hide his face.

The room so silent a pin drop could be heard on the other side of the house.

"What the hell is going on?"

Alucard stood to his feet, reclaiming his place by Seras' side. The three of them stood to face the newcomer: Integra.

Icy eyes ablaze, "I don't know what just happened here, but I want some answers. Now."

Dru smirked as he replied, "Be our guest. We'd like some of those,too."

All four of them made themselves comfortable, Integra and Dru stretching their limbs in a pair of high-backed leather chairs; Seras and Alucard sat side by side on a leather couch, exhausted, wishing they could wait for a debrief until the evening. Only Integra wouldn't allow it, he was certain. Walter brought in appropriate nourishment for the four and they settled in, preparing for the long day ahead. It wasn't going to be easy, but at least they'd be better prepared to deal with future events.

Dru cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess I'll go first....."

A/N: I'm going to leave it here, guys. It's been so long and I really couldn't find a place that I wanted to leave it here, so this is as good a place any. I only hope it won't be so long 'til my next update. Thanks for reading and have a great day! :)


End file.
